Secret Sleepover
by RawrRawrREPTAR
Summary: Clare likes jake alot but doesnt want to have just a casual relashonship, when she breaks it off he comes to her house in the middle of the night.  may be multi chapters if people like it


**~Clare~**

Jake. Jake Jake Jake.

Jake Martin. Clare Martin.

Mrs. Clare Martin.

I let out a sigh and fell onto my bed. I cant stop thinking about him, the way he always smells like pine trees and campfires. And when he looks at me his green eyes light up like stars. the way his soft brown hair feels when I run my fingers through it . How warm he feels when we hug. How warm I feel when we kiss…. Ugh! I have to stop thinking like this. I cant get attatched, this thing, whatever it is is" just casual". Come and go casual, whenever we both feel like it casual. I cant handle casual. Not anymore.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed jakes number. He didn't pick up.

" Please leave a message after the beep."

"Jake… we cant do this anymore . I… I like you too much for this to just be casual. So go ahead and find another girl to be "casual" with. How about Katie? She seems to be interested. " I hung up the phone and got my pajamas on. He was not going to play me. I didn't want to be one of many open relashonships.

After I went on facebook to talk to Ali for an hour, I climbed back into bed and under the covers when I heard a loud boom. Thunder. Great… it was raining. Hard. I couldn't possibly fall asleep now.

Just then I heard a knocking at my window.

"What the…" It was Jake.

I opened my window and he climbed in. Soaking wet….

"Jake! What are you doing he-" before I could finish he took my face in his hands and his lips touched mine. Soon enough we were kissing for the longest time, until he pulled away.

"Clare," He stared at me with those gorgeous eyes "I don't want it to be casual anymore"

**~Jake~**

She smiled up at me and I wished I was still kissing those lips.

"Really?" she said.

"I don't want anyone else but you" she leaned in and was just about to kiss me when the storm got louder.

" Oh my god. Its raining really hard… you cant leave! Your already soaked, and look now im all wet too. Take off your clothes"

"Woah there clare, trying to get me naked already?" I laughed

"Seriously jake, strip" she smiled.

So I took off all my wet clothes, accept my boxers which were exceptionally dry.

"I'll throw these in the dryer , be right back"

"haha, okay "

I was really cold, maybe I was starting to get pneumonia or something. So I climbed into her bed and covered up. She came back and gave me a devilish smile.

" I see you've helped yourself to my bed, huh?" she giggled.

" Well, im really cold. Maybe you can come over here and warm me up" I smiled back at her.

"Right after I change out of my wet pajamas, " she started to undress. "Don't look okay?" she asked.

But I couldn't help it, I watched as she took off her shirt, then her bra… then her-

"Hey! I said don't look! Turn around"

"Sorry sorry! " I looked away, wishing I didn't have to. She was like an angel.

"Okay, im dressed" she sighed.

I looked at her to see the pajamas she chose were much racier than the ones she had on before, not that I minded. She had on purple short shorts and a striped tank top. I could see a little bit of cleavage, again, not that I minded.

Clare turned off the light and climbed into the bed next to me. I got on top of her and kissed her neck, then her jaw, and finally those soft lips of hers. She licked my bottem lip, I licked hers and soon enough our tounges were intertwined with eachother . I heard her quietly moan, which made me smile, so she smiled. Pretty soon we were laughing together, quite loudly.

"Clare? Are you still awake" It was Ms. Edwards

"oh crap." I said

"under the bed, go!" she whispered and pushed me off the bed. With a loud thud.

"Shit shit shit!" she said to herself. As I wiggled under her bed. " Uh, yeah mom im about to go to bed in a sec" she yelled out.

I heard the door open, and her moms voice " I thought I heard… someone" she said.

" Really? Hmm… that's weird… its just me here ..ha" She laughed awkwardly.

" Why is the window open clare?" Ms. Edwards asked.

"oh I guess I forgot to close it. "

"Well get to sleep, its late"

" okay mom. Goodnight"

" night sweetie." Ms. Edwards shut the door and clare quietly tiptoed over to lock it.

" Okay," she whispered "come on up"

I slowly climbed back into her bed. We both had looks of pure relief on our faces.

"that was close" I said

"yeah " she sighed and snuggled up to me,resting her head on my chest , her leg rubbing up against mine. I could stay like this forever.

**~Clare~**

I woke up to find myself lying on Jakes chest, he was still sleeping. Last night was close to perfect. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake him, he looked so peaceful . I checked to make sure my mom had already left for work, it was Saturday so jake and I could just relax together, alone. I ran downstairs and got his clothes out from the dryer. They still smelled like him. When I put his clothes on the bed next to him I almost didn't realize he was awake.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled.

" Good morning sleepyhead. " I said as I walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Go ahead and take a shower. I'll make pancakes."

" Yum" he smiled back at me.

I had just finished making the pancake batter when Jake walked down the stairs.

"Wow that was fast. " I said. He was still drying his hair with the towel. It was pretty cute.

" How are the pancakes coming?"

" I didn't even get a chance to start them"

"Well, I can help with that" he said, sort of seductively.

" Oh really?" I played back and dipped my finger in the batter, then putting it in my mouth and slowly licking it off. He chuckled and came close to me. Our lips almost touching. He grabbed my waist and pulled it into his.

"Yes really," he said, then playfully bit my lip.

"Ow!" I laughed " I thought you were here to make pancakes"

" Well then lets get started" He threw me a sly smile.


End file.
